Of Wings and Wraiths
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: When Shelby uses...unconventional means to win a fight with Wing, disaster strikes  in her eyes at least  Laura is forced to intervene, and idiotic teen behavior ensues. Winglby and Ottra. T because I'm paranoid. I own nothing!


Alone in her room, Shelby Trinity (otherwise known as 'The Wraith') sat silently. Her legs were crossed, and she had the appearance of someone in deep meditation. But, she wasn't meditating. She was remembering all the events of that day that had led her to what she was doing now. Which was sitting alone fighting tears. Because The Wraith never, ever cried. Most certainly not about boys. But it was hard not to, right now.

_Flashback!_

"Hey Ninja Boy," Shelby called, trotting up to Wing. He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed.

"That's a new one, Wraith," He stated, smirking. She lightly smacked him on the arm and fell into step with him.

"You ready for combat training?" She asked. His smirk grew, and he looked over at her.

"Yes, I am. Because I'm going to own you!" He laughed. Shelby huffed, crossing her arms.

"You wish!" She laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. They carried on joking until they reached the Tactical Education room. They separated then, staring each other down from across the gym until it was finally their turn to battle.

Shelby and Wing circled, waiting for an opportunity to attack. Finally, Wing shot forward, swinging his bamboo shaft at her. The blonde easily blocked it, and slid behind him, aiming a kick at the backs of his legs. He spun to face her moments before she would've knocked him over, sending a round house kick at her waist. She leapt up, and effortlessly avoided it, a small smile playing on her lips. He was going easy on her. She decided to take full advantage of it. She landed behind him, and tapped his shoulder. He spun around, and they immediately began close contact fighting. He held his shaft in both hands, efficiently blocking every move she made. Until, of course, she slipped beneath it and came chest to chest with him. She could feel everyone watching, and decided to put on a show.

Wing froze, his face flushing at such high contact with Shelby. She put her shaft behind his neck and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Not so tough now, huh big guy?" She pecked him on the cheek, and knocked his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling on the ground. She grinned down at him and winked.

"Well done Miss Trinity, although you used, er, original means to achieve success…" The Colonel said, turning back to the class, "Dismissed. Take a lesson from Mr. Fanchu, and never become distracted by your opponent."

Wing got up and left the room, not saying a word to either Shelby or the others. Otto simply shrugged when Shelby looked at him questioningly, and Laura sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_End Flashback! (For NOW!)_

Shelby let one tear leak through her clenched eyes. Of course, she'd probably gone too far in order to win…she might have damaged Wing's pride. But, could that have really made him avoid her the past few days?

_Flashback!_

The slender blonde didn't see Wing outside of class at all for two or three more days, and was reminded of why exactly she called him Ninja Boy. He seemed to disappear between classes, and had vacated his usual seat beside her by the time she reached her next lesson. It began to sting. He wasn't ignoring anyone else, just her. She began to wonder if she'd really gone too far. Her stomach clenched every time she saw him sitting across the room from her. Laura was sympathetic, and sat with her at lunch, while Otto disappeared, probably with Wing. The red head suggested looking for him, but Shelby shook her head, blonde curls falling in front of her face. Laura sighed, and patted her on the back consolingly. Her friend was obviously desperate, so with a determined resolve, Laura Brand went off to find Wing and Otto, and ask just what exactly was going on.

_End Flashback!_

And that's where she was still, as far as Shelby knew. The girl sighed, and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She shouted suddenly, sitting up and pulling at her hair. She clenched her teeth, and slammed back down on the mattress.

"It's just not fair…" She whispered, and drifted off into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile, Laura was having a serious discussion with Wing as they say in the library. The tall Asian was being his usual, inscrutable self, and Laura had nearly had it with him.

"Wing, you can't pretend that you haven't been avoiding Shel for the past two days!" She cried, exasperated.

"Fine Laura. Perhaps I have been avoiding her," He admitted, and Laura smiled to herself. From here on it, it would be cake.

"Why? She's ever so broken up about it…" She trailed off, hoping Wing would react how she expected him to.

"She is?" His face finally portrayed an emotion, concern. _Perfect…_ Laura thought.

"Oh yes, she's in our room right now, probably crying her eyes out," Laura said truthfully. She'd seen the tears collecting in her best friend's eyes as she'd said goodbye. Wing looked both anxious and guilty before setting his face back into its passive stare.

"I suppose I should go speak to her…" He mumbled, and got up, running his hands through his raven hair. Laura finally let a grin split across her face and nodded. _ Laura Brand, you are a genius!_ She thought to herself as Wing walked out of the library.

"Oh…hello Laura!" Her favorite voice called out. _Yeah, life is good…_

Wing carefully opened the door to the girls' room, and found Shelby sleeping on one of the twin beds, her face tear stained. A stab of guilt shot through his stomach, she'd obviously cried herself to sleep, and it was his fault.

"Shelby?" He murmured, walking over to her. She stirred, then her blue eyes drifted open.

"Wing…" She whispered, a small smile coming to her lips. He sat down on the bed, and she sat up.

"Listen, Shelby, I am sorry for avoiding you…it wasn't very good of me," He said, looking at his hands.

"But, why?" He looked to her, his face pained. It was one of the only times she'd ever seen an emotion on his face, clear as day, and it made her stomach flip.

"Because…you…it…the fight…you make me…ugh!" He put his face in his hands, frustrated grumblings faintly reaching Shelby's ears, "Why is this so complicated to explain?" He seemed to be asking himself.

"Well…just start talking, I swear I won't say a word until you're done," Shelby said, looking at him curiously.

"When you…did what you did, it made me _blush. _It made me _nervous. _ I don't get nervous Shel. It also damaged my pride a little, you have to understand. So, I may have…sort of…decided to avoid you at all costs until it passed…" He rushed through the explanation, his face growing redder and redder. Shelby smiled at him, and touched his shoulder.

"Oh Wing…for a ninja, you really can be stupid," She laughed, and punched him in the arm.

And then she kissed him. It came as quite a surprise for our beloved ninja boy, but who said surprises were bad?

"You know Otto, we probably ought to go see what Wing and Shelby are up to…" Laura said, looking at Otto from her spot on his lap. He smiled at her, and closed the book he'd been holding.

"I suppose we could…" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the red-head. She laughed, and leaned into him.

"Or we could do this," She murmured, and pressed her lips to his.

As HIVEmind monitored his favorite student's heart rates, and found that they had all sped up considerably.

"Dr. Nero, I would like to inform you that Mr. Fanchu, Miss Trinity, Mr. Malpense, and Miss Brand's heart rates have all risen considerably in the last few moments. Nero sighed, and looked at the blue grid face suspended before him.

"That, HIVEmind, is something called young love combined with hormones. Please alert the students to the rules about PDA immediately. We will not have a recap of last week's debacle in the Tech Lab!"

And with that, Nero put his face in his hands. This particular generation of villains had a bit more romantic angst than he'd have liked. But it did make for some interesting laser beam ideas, however unoriginal the heart capped arrows had been.

**Woah! I know, you're all asking questions. Since when did dizzylizzy13 read H.I.V.E? What was the debacle in the Tech Room? Why is Wing so OOC? Since when did Otto know anything about girls? And why is Shelby so emotional? Let me answer those questions with two words. Teen Angst. OR teen hormones. Whichever tickles your peach**. **But, the answer the first question is simpler than those. It's because H.I.V.E rocks. Easy as that. Review!**

**-dizzylizzy13**


End file.
